


Memórias felizes

by krful, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krful/pseuds/krful, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Asriel sente muita falta de Chara, mas Frisk o faz entender que a saudade pode ser trocada por boas memórias.
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr & Frisk, Chara & Asriel Dreemurr
Kudos: 2





	Memórias felizes

Um pequeno garoto estava sentado em meio às flores douradas, e as pétalas delas voavam devido ao vento. Observava as águas calmas de um lago perto de si, enquanto pensava no belo dia que estava tendo.

Chara iria gostar, provavelmente.

Depois da perda de sua irmã, Asriel precisou aprender a conviver sozinho, aprender a se lembrar dela sem se sentir triste. Todavia era impossível. Chara sempre esteve ao seu lado quando precisou, abraçava-o e dizia que tudo ficaria bem, ajudava nas vezes que ele não sabia o que fazer. Quando olhava para um de seus desenhos ou assistia a uma das dezenas de gravações que fizeram, o maior desafio era continuar sem chorar.

E após muitas pessoas caírem nas Ruínas, alguém diferente havia conseguido ajudar a todos. Independente de quantas vezes tentasse, Flowey nunca conseguira assustar Frisk; mesmo com todos os avisos que recebera dos outros monstros, não desistira de chegar na Barreira e ficar cara a cara com Asgore Dreemurr. Sua determinação era suficiente para devolver aos seus amigos esperanças antigas e sonhos esquecidos.

Então, foi capaz de fazer com que o príncipe deixasse de ser uma flor. Nunca conseguiu entender o porquê de Frisk não ter desistido de si assim como todos os outros já haviam feito, mas seria eternamente grato pelo bem que lhe trouxe. Lembrava-se diariamente da conversa que teve com ela:

— O nosso plano deu errado. — Sorriu de forma triste, olhando para o pingente de coração em seu pescoço. — Eu nunca deveria ter feito isso.

— Mas as flores te lembram dela? — perguntou, fitando-o nos olhos.

— Sim, ela adorava as flores douradas… e desenhar. Ela também gostava de chocolate. — Riu levemente, deixando escapar uma lágrima. — Mas desde que ela se foi, eu sinto um vazio, como se algo faltasse dentro de mim.

— Você sente falta dela, é só isso. Tenho certeza que Chara foi uma pessoa incrível. — Ele assentiu. — Ela não gostaria de te ver assim. Troque a saudade que você sente pelas memórias felizes com ela, e lembre-se disso todos os dias.

Naquela hora, fizera uma promessa para a garota: iria para um campo de flores douradas diariamente e lá iria pensar nos momentos felizes que passou com Chara, pois finalmente entendera que eles devem ser lembrados para sempre.


End file.
